Telekinetic Force
Discipline: '''Psychokinesis Force; '''Level: Gambler 3, psion/wilder 3 '''Display: '''Visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) '''Target or Targets: '''One or more objects or creatures with a total weight of 250 lb. or less '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 round/level, or Instantaneous; see text '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates (object); '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''5 You can use this power in one of two ways: ''Move: ''You move an object, or even a creature, by concentrating your mind upon its current location and then the location you desire, creating a sustained force. You can move an object weighing no more than 250 pounds up to 20 feet per round. A creature can negate the effect on an object it possesses or itself with a successful Will save or with power resistance. The weight can be moved across the ground or through the air. This power ends if the object is forced out of range. If you cease concentration, the object falls or stops. You can drop a weight and pick up another during the power’s duration, as long as you don’t stop concentrating on maintaining the power. An object can be telekinetically manipulated as if you were moving it with one hand. If you spend at least 5 rounds concentrating on an unattended object, you can attempt to break or burst it as if making a Strength check, except that you apply your key ability modifier to the check instead of your Strength modifier. If a creature succeeds on its Will save against this effect, either to prevent you moving the creature or an object in its possession, you cannot target another item in that creature’s possession nor the creature itself unless you manifest the power again. If the creature fails its Will save, it may still take its normal actions, except it cannot move from its current location. ''Thrust: ''You can affect one or more objects or creatures by concentrating your mind upon, sending them in a deadly hail at your foes—or simply by hurling your foe! You can hurl one object or creature per manifester level (maximum fifteen separate targets), as long as all are within the power’s range and each is no more than 10 feet away from another one. Each object or creature can be hurled a maximum distance of 10 feet per level. You must succeed on ranged attack rolls (one per creature or object thrown) to hit the target of the hurled items with the items, applying your key ability modifier to the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier. Hurled weapons deal their standard damage (your Strength bonus does not apply; arrows or bolts deal damage as daggers of their size when used in this manner). Other objects deal damage ranging from 1 point per 25 pounds of weight (for less dangerous objects such as an empty barrel) to 1d6 points per 25 pounds of weight (for hard, dense objects such as a boulder). Creatures are allowed Will saves (and power resistance) to negate the effect, as are those whose held possessions are targeted by this power. Creatures are not allowed a Will save if an object is thrust at them through the use of this power. If you use this power to hurl a creature against a solid surface, it takes damage as if it had fallen 10 feet (1d6 points). If you use the thrust option of this power, the duration is instantaneous. '''Augment: '''For every additional power point you spend, the weight limit of the target increases by 25 pounds. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics